Eddy's Scrafty
Eddy's Scrafty is the fourth Pokemon currently owned by Eddy. Personality He speaks much like a punk, throwing out as much wit as Greninja, which is how the two get along so well, because their personalities were much alike. He has the mannerism of a smart aleck. Though witty, he can be serious in battle, being witty upon defense and offense alike. Overview In "Growth in Numbers", he was first seen in a horde of Scraggy. When Eddy used his Froakie, Scraggy was the only one left standing after a single Bubble wiped out the entire horde. This left Eddy impressed with Scraggy's stubborn endurance and he was caught, but not before throwing a few positive words at Froakie. Scraggy was seen later conversing and fist bumping with Frogadier, of whom evolved from Froakie after their battle. In "Ed's Little 'Alien'", he was having dinner and conversed with the rest of the Pokemon, reminiscing on how much weaker they were in the past and how the Eds made them stronger. He and the rest of the Pokemon looked on grudgingly at Charmeleon as he didn't care about Dunsparce's safety. In "The Flare Scare", he was called out to do battle against three cloaked figures. He battled against a Zangoose for a short while until Captain Melonhead arrived, saving him briefly. Scraggy was left dumbfounded when Captain Melonhead was defeated so easily, leaving him, Vivillon, and Inkay to resume the fight. Through a very intense second half, Scraggy managed to pull through and defeated Zangoose with a Brick Break. In "A Fighting Chance", he was called out to battle against Korrina's first Lucario. Scraggy was caught off guard with how fast Lucario was and getting hit with a Power-Up Punch, but the Shedding Pokemon managed to defeat Lucario. After Lucario was defeated, Scraggy was recalled so Frogadier could take on the second Lucario. In "Reflection & Resolution", he was called out for some breakfast with the other Pokemon, and he was of the many that complained of Stunky's Stench. In "Mega Ed-volution", it was revealed that he was the second Pokemon chosen by Eddy to battle Korrina's Hawlucha, but was easily defeated. In "Home on the Ranch", he was called out for dinner and Eddy called for him in order to teach him a new TM move. Scraggy happily accept and had learned Poison Jab in place of Chip Away. In "Growth", he was the first Pokemon Eddy chose to battle against Ramos, the Coumarine City Gym Leader. Scraggy was pit against Jumpluff, which left him at a Type disadvantage, but he never backed down and insisted on fighting. Even though he had dealt major damage with Poison Jab and Hi Jump Kick, he couldn't keep up with Jumpluff's Speed and Acrobatics, resulting in getting defeated and leaving Eddy with two Pokemon remaining. In "Spooks & Punks", Scraggy was called out to battle against a wild Skorupi. When Skorupi charged with his Poison Fang, Scraggy intercepted with Hi Jump Kick, both sides taking damage. When Scraggy went to jump and use Brick Break, Skorupi intercepted with a Venoshock, knocking Scraggy out of the air and leaving him open for a Bug Bite and tossed to the side. When Scraggy eventually got up, he was drained and he declared that his Trainer was gonna catch him. Scraggy and Skorupi then charged at each other, and Scraggy struck first with Crunch, dealing enough damage to suppress Skorupi and allowed Eddy to successfully capture the Poison and Bug-Type. After the battle, Scraggy leveled up and evolved into Scrafty, returning to his poke ball shortly afterwards. In "Dueling Fantasies", it was revealed that Scrafty was the third Pokemon Eddy used against Valerie, the Lverre City Gym Leader. Despite being able to poison Sylveon and deal damage with Poison Jab, Scrafty was defeated by a single Dazzling Gleam. In "Factory Royal", it was revealed that Scrafty was deposited into the PC in exchange for Eddy's Skorupi. In "Conviction", it was revealed that Scrafty was added back to Eddy's party in place of Lucario. In "Formidable Minds", it was revealed that Scrafty was the second Pokemon Eddy used to battle Olympia, the Anistar City Gym Leader. He had the clear advantage, despite Eddy's lack of knowledge, and he easily defeated her Slowking and Meowstic with Crunch. In "The Pieces Move", Scrafty was called out by Eddy to battle a Team Flare Grunt in Lysandre Labs. Scrafty was pit against a Liepard, and though the grunt's Liepard used Night Slash, Scrafty easily overpowered with Brick Break. The attack almost knocked Liepard out, and Scrafty managed to finish it off with Poison Jab. defeating Liepard and the grunt with little difficulty. In "Contrary", Scrafty was called out by Professor Scam, Eddy's alter-ego at the time, and battle against Team Flare Mable's Houndoom. When Houndoom used a Flamethrower. Scrafty nimbly dodged by jumping, and went to attack with a Brick Break. As Houndoom used Sludge Bomb, Scrafty was able to read Professor Scam's mind and dodged once again. His Brick Break made contact, and defeated Houndoom in one hit. Mable then called out Weavile, and Scrafty was left at a Speed disadvantage. As Scrafty went after Weavile with Poison Jab, he was intercepted and dealt a powerful blow by a Low Sweep, sustaining a lot of damage. Weavile then shot an Ice Shard, and Scrafty quickly got up and defended himself with his 'pants', so as to take little damage. Scrafty then went to use Hi Jump Kick while Weavile used Low Sweep again. Scrafty dodged at the last second and he dealt a powerful blow to Weavile, defeating her in one lethal shot. After the battle, Scrafty looked in baffling shock as Professor Scam used his Ray of Riches and destroyed the Holo Caster spy equipment, but he followed him regardless. In "Last Defense", Scrafty was called out by Professor Scam after Venusaur was defeated by Zangoose. Scrafty made it an obligation to face Zangoose, and his Poison Jab was even with Zangoose's Shadow Claw, cancelling out both attacks. Scrafty was then seen using Crunch, but Zangoose dodged and she used Crush Claw, but Scrafty pivoted and used Crunch at the last second to cancel out both moves again. Scrafty attacked with Brick Break soon after, but when Zangoose shifted and evaded, she used Close Combat and dealt a lot of damage to Scrafty, but he was still battle-able due to Cryogonal's Reflect. After finally getting up soon enough, Scrafty used all his might to use High Jump Kick, penetrating Zangoose's Crush Claw and scoring a super effective hit, defeating her. His Moxie the activated, and his Attack increased. When Lee's Kingdra was called out, Scrafty immediately took action by dodging his Brine and dealing a powerful Poison Jab. Soon after, Kingdra was seen using Bubblebeam and Scrafty barely held on, having little energy after the attack hit him. When he went to use Crunch, Kingdra dodged after using a Dragon Dance, but before he could be finished by Kingdra's Brine, Double D's Cryogonal saved him with Freeze-Dry, knocking out Kingdra, making Scrafty thank it. The Knakers soon called out their final Pokemon, in which they all Mega Evolved. After Cryogonal and Delibird were knocked out by Mega Absol and Mega Mawile, Scrafty attacked Mega Absol with Poison Jab; however, it collided with Mega Medicham's Ice Punch, leaving him still enough for her ghostly arms to deliver the remaining punches, which was what knocked Scrafty out. In "Inverse Pests", Scrafty was called out to eat with the other Pokemon. He commented and agreed with Greninja on how they all developed so much in so little time. In "From Then to Now", Scrafty happily relaxed as he ate breakfast in the Couriway Town Pokemon Center with everyone else. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Scrafty was deposited into the PC. In "Derniere Way", Scrafty was revealed to have been added back to Eddy's party. In "Trash Picking", Scrafty was called out to battle alongside Double D's Alakazam and Ed's Gengar against an Ace Trainer on Victory Road's Gate. Scrafty briefly commented with Gengar and Alakazam and ready to attack full force. After Alakazam deflected a Scald aimed after him, Scrafty used the opportunity to deal some damage to Kingdra with a strong Poison Jab. When Alakazam was restrained by Grass Knot from Raichu, and was the target of a Flash Cannon and Power Gem combo, Scrafty provided an interception by using High Jump Kick, completely overpowering the attack. Scrafty then used the smoke cloud as cover after Gengar stopped a Thunderbolt with Dark Pulse. His Poison Jab dealt a super effective hit on Carbink. Scrafty then watched as Gengar and Alakazam combined their Dazzling Gleam attacks and won the battle. After the win, they all were praised and returned to their Poke Balls. In "On Towards Victory", Scrafty was called out to battle against an Ace Trainer in Victory Road. Eddy used him to battle against the Ace Trainer's Weavile, whom made the first move and direct hit with Low Kick. Scrafty only took a little damage and made a counter with Brick Break, defeating Weavile in one hit. With the battle won, Scrafty was given a brief praise and returned to his Poke Ball. In "Once and for All", Scrafty was deposited into Eddy's PC. In "The War us Over", Scrafty was shown to have been added back to Eddy's party to increase his levels. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Scrafty was transferred from the PC to Eddy's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Poison Jab * Brick Break * Hi Jump Kick * Crunch Trivia * Both Scrafty and Greninja's personalities are similar to Gamakichi from Naruto, with Scraggy being a smart aleck. * He was the fourth Pokemon onscreen to learn a TM Move, which was Poison Jab, Category:Eddy's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Fighting Type